


Вкус безумия

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Мадара выбрал другой способ заполучить клетки Сенджу.





	Вкус безумия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано исключительно кинка ради!

***  
Он слишком поздно понял, что это засада. Лишь тогда, когда дорогу ему преградил элитный отряд шиноби Кумо, и в один миг он из преследователя стал жертвой.   
Тобирама успел переместиться назад, уклоняясь от первой волны атак: блокировать стихию молнии водой — самоубийство, и даже успел швырнуть в троих самых резвых противников кунай со взрывной печатью. А вот отбить летящий ему прямо в сердце клинок — не успел. Как бы ни был быстр хирайшингири, несколько долей мгновения ему всё же требуется, а их уже не оставалось. Вскидывая руку с мечом, Тобирама с холодной ясностью понимал, что опоздает.  
Пронизанная багровыми всполохами тьма сомкнулась над ним прежде, чем он ощутил горячий удар в грудь. Боли не было, только досада, что всё так по-дурацки…

Тьма была такой плотной, что почти давила на веки подобно тугой повязке, и такой густой, что не пропускала ни лучика света. Казалось, со всех сторон стекается тягучий, вязкий мрак. Промелькнула тошнотворная мысль, что таково, должно быть, лежать в гробу, и Тобирама подавил мгновенный приступ паники.   
Абсолютный мрак, да… А ещё — тупая ноющая боль, волнами прокатывающаяся по телу и в конце концов локализовавшаяся в области затылка. У мертвецов не болит голова. К тому же никто в здравом уме не станет хоронить труп поверженного противника. Тело шиноби слишком ценно, чтобы отдавать его земле. Его можно обменять на мёртвого союзника, а если повезёт, то даже на живого. Его можно изучить, стараясь разгадать техники врага. Его можно разрубить на куски и раскидать по всей округе — в назидание всем сомневающимся, чью сторону стоит принять. Говорят, именно так на протяжении веков поступали Учихи.   
Но эта темнота… Не бывает при жизни такой темноты. Сделав над собой усилие, Тобирама открыл глаза. Свет горящего где-то в отдалении факела ослепил — и на смену тьме пришли яркие цветные пятна, похоже, отпечатавшиеся на сетчатке и теперь пытающиеся проникнуть сквозь неё в мозг. Боль в затылке всколыхнулась с новой силой. Одновременно с ощущениями начали возвращаться воспоминания. Тобирама вновь почувствовал жгучую досаду. Он попался как… как… сопливый мальчишка! 

Если бы проклятый Учиха увидел его сейчас, то посмеялся бы от души. Хотя нет… будь проклятый Учиха жив, на эту миссию отправился бы именно он, и уж он не допустил бы столь нелепой промашки. Мадара наверняка понял бы, что враг, спасающийся бегством строго вдоль дороги, что-то замышляет. Он постарался бы оттеснить беглецов как можно дальше в сторону — вглубь леса, затем обошёл бы их сбоку и наконец настиг в тот самый миг, когда те гадали бы, куда делся преследователь. А потом настала бы очередь основного отряда Кумо, дожидавшегося своего часа в засаде.   
А может, никакой погони и не было бы… Мадаре с его паранойей сразу показались бы подозрительными эти бродячие торговцы, так удачно забредшие в Коноху с запасом пряностей и шёлка. Он сразу вычислил бы их настоящую цель. Достаточно вспомнить, что при нём границу деревни не переступал ни один шпион. Во всяком случае — в обратном направлении. Возможно, где-то в иных мирах боги смиренно пребывают на небесах, а в их мире божества войны обитают бок о бок со смертными. Впрочем, верховное божество само пропустило самый очевидный удар из всех — и об этом думать было даже больнее, чем о собственной ошибке.   
Вторжение в резиденцию Хокаге случилось ранним утром, между часом тигра и кролика. Телохранители Хаширамы не промедлили ни секунды, и нападавшие не смогли прорваться даже к его покоям. Происшествие казалось незначительным и почти рядовым, пока не обнаружилась пропажа контракта с Узушио.   
В тишине раздались шаги. Медленные, осторожные — так охотник подкрадывается к загнанному зверю. Звук практически тонул в камне, выдавая, как глубоко под землёй находится эта комната. И не комната даже, скорее всего, а пещера. Тобирама дёрнулся, запоздало заметив, что связан по рукам и ногам. Чакры оставалось много, больше половины: то ли он так мало потратил в бою, то ли так долго находился без сознания, что силы успели восстановиться почти полностью. Однако это не имело значения, ведь все его атакующие техники требовали ручных печатей. Холодная волна бессильной ярости поднялась по позвоночнику, отдавшись в затылке новым выплеском боли.   
Тобирама повернул голову в сторону приближающегося незнакомца, готовый ко всему, но всё равно оказался не готов, когда из сплетения света и теней выплыло лицо Учихи Мадары.   
Этого не могло быть. Просто не могло — как не бывает снегопада в летнюю жару, ливня в пустыне, жизни после смерти. Это наваждение, вызванное какой-то вражеской техникой. Это последствие полученной в бою раны. Это наконец подступившее к нему вплотную безумие, которое он так и не сумел побороть. Это просто кошмарный сон, где сбывается его самая заветная…   
Знакомый силуэт приближался. На нём было свободное клановое одеяние, которое Учихи предпочитали любой броне. Хаширама не раз уговаривал Мадару уделять больше внимания своей безопасности, и порой тот его даже слушался, однако чаще скалил зубы в ответ и говорил, что лучшая защита шиноби — это атака.   
В голову закралась безумная мысль, что в последнем бою брат отпустил Мадару. Не смог убить старого приятеля — и потому дал ему уйти, соврав в Конохе о его смерти. Недаром по деревне гуляли шепотки, что на самом деле Учиха для Хаширамы всегда был… Нет. Невозможно. Какое бы легкомыслие и доверчивость ни проявлял Хаширама, на такой шаг не решился бы даже он. С биджу или нет, Мадара представлял слишком большую опасность. Он был угрозой всему их с таким трудом построенному миру.   
Ожившая угроза остановилась перед Тобирамой, всматриваясь чёрными, как адская бездна, глазами. Острые скулы, узкие бледные губы, вечно встрёпанная грива волос… Бред или явь?  
Тобирама сконцентрировался, сканируя поток чужой чакры, и сердце болезненно сжалось. Можно при помощи техники перевоплощения воссоздать чей-то облик, но нельзя скопировать его чакру.   
В чадящем свете факела тускло блеснуло лезвие куная. Наклонившись, призрак Мадары начал срезать с него доспехи. На каменный пол с глухим стуком упал нагрудник, потом наплечные щитки. Остриё ненароком скользнуло по груди, пропоров насквозь ткань водолазки и слегка — кожу. Лишь в этот миг, ощутив ожог пореза, неглубокого, но длинного, Тобирама окончательно осознал, что происходящее реально. Эту реальность подтверждала текущая по рёбрам тёплая струйка. Одним небесам известно, как Мадара сумел выжить, но он это сделал.   
А теперь он намерен продолжить то, на чём остановился: уничтожить защитников Конохи и затем разрушить её саму. Наверняка это он подстроил нападение Кумо, рассчитывая выманить Хокаге из деревни. И у него всё получилось бы, если б Тобирама не убедил брата поручить эту миссию ему — угодив в приготовленную Хашираме ловушку. Впрочем, вряд ли Мадару расстроила эта замена. Тобираме он отомстит с не меньшей охотой.   
— Оклемался? — низкий голос Мадары звучал хрипло, как если бы Учиха долгое время провёл в молчании.   
Тобирама снова рванулся, и ещё раз, и ещё, пока не убедился, что этих пут ему не разорвать. По мере того как тело дёргалось, словно мотылёк, попавший в паучью сеть, разум холодно работал, пытаясь найти выход. Но выхода не было.   
— Мерзавец. Не смог победить в честном бою и пустил в ход подлость?   
Мадара прищурился.   
— И давно удары в спину считаются честным боем?   
— Не тебе говорить об ударах в спину. Чем, по-твоему, было приволочь в Коноху биджу? А впрочем, чего ещё ждать от такого, как ты, Учиха.   
В глубине взгляда Мадары закрутились багровые вихри. Тобирама понимал, что выводит из себя своего злейшего врага и ему не миновать расплаты за каждое ядовитое слово, но приговорённым к смерти нечего терять. Главное, чтобы этот ублюдок не решил, будто хоть на мгновение напугал его. Шиноби клана Сенджу не боятся смерти. Никакой. Тобирама мысленно поклялся вынести всё, что приготовил ему Мадара.   
Очевидно, все его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Мадара злорадно усмехнулся, и острое лезвие прижалось к шее Тобирамы. Он хотел бы бороться — ради брата, ради клана, ради деревни, но жёсткие узлы, сдавливавшие запястья и щиколотки, от каждого движения лишь затягивались туже. Как бы отвратительна ни была мысль о сдаче без боя, ещё отвратительнее было показать перед Учихой своё бессилие. Если б только удалось освободить руки…  
Лезвие холодило кожу, а алый взгляд обжигал. Тобирама был готов умереть в любое мгновение, но смерть медлила. А потом Мадара опустил кунай. Что ж, кто бы сомневался. Учиха никогда не выпустит добычу из рук, не насладившись ею как следует. Он будет упиваться местью, пока в противнике остаётся хоть капля крови, которую можно выцедить.   
Мадара прикусил губу, будто в нерешительности, хотя подобные эмоции были свойственны его клану не больше, чем милосердие. Ожидание сводило с ума. Ожидание, которое всегда гораздо острее боли.   
— Ты хотя бы считал Хашираму другом? — презрительно спросил Тобирама.   
— Что?   
— Он правда был для тебя другом или ты притворялся все эти годы?   
— Конечно, притворялся, — Мадара пожал плечами. — Учихи только и делают, что обманывают всех вокруг. Разве ты не слышал о наших техниках иллюзий? Я с детства лгал Хашираме о нашей дружбе, я обманом построил с ним Коноху. Изуна сделал вид, что умер…   
— Замолчи!   
Мадара на миг прикрыл глаза, а потом губы его вновь растянулись в предвкушающем оскале. Он навис над Тобирамой, глядя на него сверху вниз, и проговорил опасно-ровным голосом:  
— Ты, наверное, ещё не понял, Сенджу, но здесь и сейчас ты не в том положении, чтобы отдавать приказы.   
Когда пальцы в перчатках коснулись завязок на его штанах, по спине Тобирамы прокатилась липкая дрожь. Он помнил данную самому себе клятву, но тело помимо воли снова выгнулось, пытаясь не то освободиться, не то уйти от прикосновений. Мадара, продолжая хищно усмехаться, дёрнул завязки и рванул штаны вниз. Костяшки пальцев мазнули по животу Тобирамы, вызвав совершенно неуместное…  
— Ваша беда, Сенджу, в том, что вы никогда не можете сдержать собственные обещания.   
Хуже всего было то, что его реакция на происходящее оказалась абсурдной и неправильной. Или нет, хуже всего было то, что он не мог её скрыть. Мадара несколько мгновений смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом обхватил ладонью его член. Тобирама ждал удара заточенной стали, ждал пронзительной боли, тонущей в потоке обжигающей крови, но прикосновение оказалось другим. Тоже болезненным, только — иначе. Рука Мадары двигалась слишком резко, сжимала слишком сильно, однако это была не пытка, а ласка, и даже эта грубоватая ласка была приятной. Да что там, ни одно из пережитых им когда-либо прикосновений — нежных, страстных, искушённых — не вызывало в нём таких ощущений. Лучше могло быть только, если бы вместо кожи перчаток его касалась тёплая человеческая кожа.   
Тобирама закусил губу, запрещая себе стонать, сосредотачиваясь на этом усилии, чтобы продержаться подольше, чтобы всё не закончилось так быстро… И тогда Мадара убрал руку. Тобирама зарычал, сам не зная, что рвётся из его груди — разочарование, ярость или стыд. Щёки горели. Учихи всегда умели находить самые тайные, самые унизительные слабости людей, чтобы в нужный момент без жалости ударить в болевую точку. Но как Мадара узнал? Как он мог узнать о том, что сам Тобирама осознал лишь сейчас?  
Внутренности спеклись в горячий тугой комок. Никакая мука из тех, что можно причинить телу огнём или железом, не сравнилась бы с этим голодом и пустотой. Тобирама зажмурился, не в силах смотреть в ехидную гримасу на лице Учихи. Ему казалось, он сойдёт с ума, если Мадара скажет что-нибудь, если засмеётся… Но Мадара молчал.   
А потом зашелестела ткань, бедра коснулось голое колено, и Тобирама подавился воздухом, когда Мадара, снова обхватив его член и направив в себя, опустился сверху. Жаркие, до боли тесные мышцы стиснули, заставив зашипеть от нарастающего давления. Мадара тоже зашипел, опёрся ладонью о грудь Тобирамы — в том самом месте, куда не ударил клинок наёмника из Кумо, — и насадился ещё глубже. Плоть расступалась медленно, неохотно сдаваясь непонятно кому из них двоих.   
Тобирама всегда, с самого детства знал, что Учихи безумны, но до этого дня не подозревал — насколько. Их безумие невозможно было понять, предсказать, объяснить, и он больше не пытался. Тело пронзало острое, как тысяча игл, наслаждение. Тяжелее всего ощущалась невозможность двинуться самому — схватить, сжать, подмять под себя, коснуться взмокших у висков прядей, слизнуть струйку пота с изогнувшейся шеи… стянуть с Учихи его чёртовы перчатки, прижать ладонь к ладони, переплетая пальцы…  
Мадара приподнялся над ним. Выдохнул. Стиснул в пальцах край его водолазки и двинулся обратно, кусая губы. Медленно, слишком медленно, невыносимо. Тобирама вскинул бёдра, и Учиха вскрикнул, почти падая ему на грудь, но в последний момент удерживаясь. Жёсткая грива волос хлестнула Тобираму по щеке, сбив дыхание. Было мало. Хотелось ещё — глубже, быстрее, всё сразу, всего сразу — без остатка.   
Иногда ненависть соединяет так тесно, как никогда не соединит любовь. Ненависть разрывает двоих на части, а затем сшивает эти части в одно. Извращённая, безумная привязанность, от которой нельзя сбежать, как нельзя сбежать от себя самого.   
Мадара двигался резко, рывками, погружая его в себя и выталкивая обратно. Горячие колени жёстко сжимали бёдра Тобирамы, не давая навязать свой ритм. Вздох — вспышка огня. Стон — глоток холодного сырого воздуха. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывает так хорошо, кто бы мог сказать, что безумие бывает одно на двоих…   
И когда в конце концов Мадара всё же рухнул на него, Тобирама, вместо того чтобы впиться зубами в горло врага, поцеловал влажную от выступившей испарины кожу. Мадара вздрогнул всем телом, будто от удара. Конечно, этого и следовало ожидать. Боль Учихам понятнее и привычнее, чем ласка. Они знают, как на неё реагировать и как с ней справляться, а вот столкнувшись с удовольствием, теряются. Удовольствие ломает их безупречный — _безумный_ — самоконтроль. Лишь сейчас Тобирама понял, что у безумия есть цвет. И запах. И вкус… Соль и медь с каплей горечи, пульсирующие под языком тёплой нитью. Он пил этот вкус, глоток за глотком, не в силах остановиться. 

Ныли вывернутые в плечах, заломленные за голову руки. Стылый воздух подземелья холодил обнажённую кожу.   
Мадара приподнялся, вновь уставившись на него этим своим нечитаемым взглядом. Дремлющее в углях пламя.   
Тобирама собирался сказать очень многое, но сил хватило только на один — на выдохе — вопрос:  
— Почему?..  
Он не ждал, что Мадара ответит, и вообще не был уверен, что услышит ответ, но через несколько ударов сердца искусанные губы разомкнулись:   
— Потому что, лишь теряя, обретаешь истинное могущество.   
Тобирама хотел спросить, что это значит, хотел рассказать… хотел дотянуться до этих непривычно ярких губ и наконец… Внезапно по глазам ударил алый вихрь, закручивая, сминая, отбрасывая прочь, в небытие.   
Последней по краю тающего сознания скользнула мысль, что техники иллюзий Учих действительно…  
Потом была темнота. 

***  
Эта миссия сохранилась в памяти Тобирамы как одна из самых сложных. Вернее, в его памяти она как раз почти не сохранилась. Он помнил, как преследовал шпионов Кумо, похитивших из Конохи важные документы, помнил, как столкнулся с засадой и вступил в бой, но дальше воспоминания расплывались, утопая в алой, как свежепролитая кровь, пелене. Он расправился со всеми врагами, но не успел отразить атаку последнего из них. Печать поражения молнией попала в цель, правда, только по касательной, так как сложивший её шиноби в тот же миг рухнул на землю с сюрикеном в горле.   
И всё равно даже этого хватило, чтобы вырубить Тобираму на пару часов. В себя он пришёл уже в госпитале Конохи. Ему повезло, что подкрепление спешило буквально за ним по пятам и успело найти его — бессознательного и беззащитного. Об этом ему рассказал Хаширама, забирая из его рук договор о взаимной военной поддержке Конохи с Узушио. Край свитка пятнали подсохшие бурые кляксы.   
— Я рад, что ты справился, но, прошу тебя, не рискуй так больше, — попросил Хаширама, привычно пряча за улыбкой тревогу.   
— Мы шиноби, — усмехнулся в ответ Тобирама.   
Он знал, что брат поймёт его.   
Тело шиноби сильнее и выносливее человеческого, оно способно на то, что простым людям кажется чудом. Однако разум его ничем не отличается от человеческого. Память шиноби так же хрупка, и так же тонка грань, отделяющая его от потери рассудка.   
В глубине сознания Тобирамы теснились смутные обрывки видений, где умерший в прошлом году Учиха Мадара склоняется над ним, кожу ласкает горячая кожа, а алый взгляд пульсирует в сердце. Он не мог этого помнить, потому что в разгар лета не идёт снег, а посреди пустыни не случается ливней. И всё равно — помнил.   
Кто знает, можно ли заразиться безумием?


End file.
